The Null Council
Ithor's command group, the Null Council, contains his leadership and primary advisors above the individual Magisters and warbands themselves. Generally they operate from his Battle Barge, Imhoden's Guidance, or from their ground-based Mastadon command vehicle, the Measured Step. Each member is granted to speak to the council on matters of strategy but if all agree on a course of action then the action is discarded and a new one is chosen. This is in part to prevent the issue of the council being filled with sycophants and yes-men that seek to keep Ithor in good graces, as well as to avoid the pride that has befallen their legion and potentially welcomes them to the hunger of She-Who-Thirsts. Three of the council's primary seats are known as the Voice of Ithor, the Eyes of Ithor, and the Hand of Ithor. Each person who takes up one of these mantles forgoes their names to history in an arcane ritual and instead becomes wholly dedicated to the High Magister and their role in the organization. The Voice of Ithor is a Dark Apostle, he is a mouthpiece that relays primary orders and maintains discipline in the ranks of the warband and to him falls the job of executing those that may stray from the ideals of their leader. The Eyes of Ithor belong to the spymaster, it's his duty to foment insurrection in their foes as well as scout out new targets for their missions, he works alongside the Voice to make sure the treachery rampant in other Chaos Warbands is stamped out early. The Hand of Ithor is a powerful Psyurgeon, a biomancer and sorcerer of unparalleled might, it's through him that the Null Council is gifted the pinnacle of superhumanity and health, he is the only person besides Ithor himself who is allowed access to the Liber Corperfectus to know the secret arts of biomancy that Ithor knows. The next three seats belong to a trio of warlords and sorcerers chimeraed from Ithor's own broken geneseed and other stolen geneseed by Ithor and the Psyurgeon. Each was raised together in their father's care, yet between all their physical differences and other influences, they have each become their own unique individuals. The Heir is the apparent to succeed Ithor should anything happen to his "father", the most like Ithor in physicality and thought his creation was hand tailored and crafted from scratch by the High Magister himself at every step. The Prodigal Son shares his father's physical attributes but is as far from his mind as can be. Whether these changes were due to the influence of the warp or other more sinister powers is unknown. The Prodigal Son takes his leave of the council frequently to handle matters on his own and has been thought dead on more than one occasion. The Lost Son is far from his father in almost every way, disagreeing with the course of action so commonly that it's jested the rule of agreement can be cast out as long as he is present. None-the-less he is a peerless warrior who's counsel is more than welcomed by his father. The last three seats belong to Ithor's personal guard captains, the Medjat. Each Medjat Captain also forsakes their name and in the service of their lord and maintains a legion of masked rubricae terminators. They can be identified by their trademark ebony wargear that mirrors their title, the Ebon Shield, Ebon Mask, and Ebon Sword. The Medjat Guard also double as personal enforcers, each acting with the supreme authority of Ithor himself, it's by their hand the tithe to the warband is collected from their cult worlds, operations are carried out once located by the Eyes of Ithor, and executions are dealt once decided by the Voice of Ithor.